Talespin movie; Finding your Roots, part two, Chapter nine
Chapter nine of Talespin movie; Finding your Roots, part two. Story The good guys prepare their hasty exit: Gregory Cloudkicker gets in his Vickers-Venom-fighter-plane which despite looking like it hasn't run in years still works. Quickly he taxis out and flies away. Noland and Sari Cloudkicker climb in the KD-1-autogyro and once starting it up, wheels out on the runway and ascends. Kit piloting his B-36 Peacemaker fallows, which in turn are fallowed by more fw-189s. Dunder rushes toward the rear-turret while Oscar does the same with the dorsal one. "I can do this, I can do this" Oscar mutters to himself as the Jungle Ace flies off, "everyone hold on I'm going low" Kit announces and everybody do just that, quickly he brings the Peacemaker into a dive, then it levels and speeds forward. Despite it's size it was deceptively agile. Dunder ready's his gun and soon starts shooting, Oscar doing the same. Gregory joins in the fun and managed to shoot one down. Through the Peacemaker's maneuvers Kit sees a canyon and decides to use it to his advantage, enough to give Oscar an opportunity to shoot one and he takes it: he shot off the uhu's left-wing sending it spiraling to its doom. "Nice shot" Molly compliments, "I'm getting pretty good at this" Oscar notes, and while shooting at another the fw-189 turns it around by shooting Oscar's gun, jamming it in an upward-facing position, Oscar tries to move it but it was no use, "my cannon's stuck in the upward-position you gotta lose them" he states, Kit looks on ahead and sees a really big cave ahead, "get ready everybody" he orders and swerves the plane in a U-turn toward the cave with some of the fighters fallowing, "are we really doing this?" Lenora screamed thinking her nephew was crazy, although some of their pursuers were dropping like flies from the obstacles, "trust me aunt Lenora I know what I'm doing" Kit assures and sees an opening that led out, quickly he turns and flies out, with only one fw-189 fallowing (the rest died), quickly Dunder takes the shot and destroys it, "woo" he cheers as they reunite with Gregory Noland and Sari who were having a bit of trouble with their fighters: the autogyro didn't have any weapons at all, while Gregory's was just outdated, luckily help arrives when a Khan-transport-plane escorted by Hawker Hotspur-fighters (the replacement for their original-fighters, and affectionately named after Captain Hotspur) who happen to be flying by quickly lend a hand, but it wasn't enough, "looks like we'll have to take it up a notch" Riven guessed, he turns to the Jungle-Aces who were more than willing to take part in the fight, he looked at the parents who surprisingly were in agreement, so all head into the bomb-bay, Rey hopped in a FR-1 Fireball, Sam Felix and Bert hopped in a TBD Devastator, while Ernie hopped in a F4U Corsair, Lumat decided to join in with Riven but the remaining Devastator would need one more person, so Clara offered to go along, which left Baloo to take either the last Corsair or Fireball, but they both proved too cramped for his liking so he decides to sit this one out, instead he lowers the clamps of each fighter and one-by-one they drop and fly off, "good luck" he yells. Amid the air-fight Gregory was trying hard to shake off one pestering fw-189, but it was hopeless until Riven shoots it. "You okay Gregory?" he asks, "yeah, thanks" Gregory expressed, at the same time the Jungle-Aces saved Sari and Noland, "boy you have to be the bravest kids I've ever met" Noland comments, "we got it from Kit" Ernie remarks as he blasts another fighter down. Eventually all the fw-189-uhus were beaten and the good-guys fly off to Cape-Suzette, the Khan-fleet continuing on their intended course as well. Back with the fleet of Ju 388s, they were finishing up gathering up Wedge's squad, at the same time a Thembrian-man walks to Admiral Houndkoff nervously. "Sir...we were unable to acquire Kit Cloudkicker at his mansion" the Thembrian spoke drawing Houndkoff's attention, "he and his allies and relatives escaped aboard their B-36, an autogyro and some unidentified-fighter" the Thembrian added, "Kit's relatives...have an autogyro and their own fighter?" Houndkoff asks, "not just those sir, but many more aircraft, one of which Wedge captured" the Thembrian corrects making Houndkoff facing him fully, "how did they manage to escape?" Houndkoff wonders, "they had help...from some associates and-" the Thembrian began but Houndkoff interrupts him by drawing out a new high-tech sword that carries deadly energy similar to a lightsaber (just another wave of the future the Swatzis keep uncovering), and the Thembrian tenses up: almost sure he was gonna be killed for the failure, but instead Houndkoff slices the sword through a control-panel repeatedly, eventually he felt better and calms down putting the sword away, "anything else?" he asks, recalling that his subordinate wasn't finished, "they were also helped by the air-pirates" the Thembrian adds and this shocked Houndkoff, but enraged him too as he suddenly lunged at the subordinate and grabs him by the throat, "what do you mean air-pirates?" the dog demanded. As with the good guys, they made it back to Higher-for-Hire (though Gregory Noland and Sari had to park at the local airfield). It was now midnight and everyone was beat now that they were out of danger. Kit though was feeling down: once again everybody was out to get him, which means his relatives were also in danger now. Hearing a plane flying overhead, he looks up and sees a S.73-airliner-plane passing over heading for the cliffs. Kit recalls his parents invented an airliner like it and it made him smile a little before going back to sulking. Ramón caught a glimpse of his sorrow and it alarmed him. "Uh-oh, guys Kit's got that look again" he informs, "again?" Nestor wonders, "well, we may have to double some security here" Rebecca suggests, "agreed" Clara replies. At some secluded hideout, Daring-Dan-Dawson, Seymour, Macknee, Crazy Edie, Thaddeus E. Klang, Douglas Benson, El Gato, Trader-Moe and his goons and the High Marshal all sit in a meeting. "I thought he was greedy" Seymour whines, referencing Karnage's change-of-heart, "so did I" Trader Moe adds, "so now what?" Douglas says, Dan looked to be deep in thought, then he gets an idea, "guys, I have a plan..." he proposes, but what could it be? Stay tuned for Talespin movie; Finding your Roots, part two, Chapter ten Gallery Category:Fanon for the talespin series Category:Fan fiction